


Hetalia:   War of Corpses

by Purple_Merle, RyuuSenai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Dreams and Nightmares, Hallucinations, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Merle/pseuds/Purple_Merle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: "When there is no longer room in Hell, the dead shall walk the Earth..."For years the nations have lived in peace, but when Germany starts dreaming of a boy in black everything is turned upside down. An ancient army is arising... Will the nations be able to stop it, or will the world fall into the chaos?





	1. Chapter 1

  
It had been exactly a month, which was thirty-one days since Italy had seen Germany. That was thirty-one days too long, in his opinion, so he'd finally decided it was time that he saw the uptight blond. Needless to say, he was very excited.

He'd taken a train all the way from his home to Germany's, which was boring and miserable on its own, but he'd shared a portion of the trip with his brother, Romano. His brother was on his way to Spain's, and when Italy had asked him if they were seeing each other, Romano snapped that they were not, causing several other passengers to look their way. Italy just offered his sour brother a smile and calmed him down.

Now, the train ride was finally over. He'd finally be in Germany's arms once again, and he couldn't wait. With eager footsteps, he grabbed his suitcase and hopped off of the train and onto the platform. His amber eyes scanned the platform eagerly, searching for the hulking blond among the mass of other people. When he couldn't find him, he frowned. Surely Germany hadn't forgotten about his visit already?

A bit dejected, but not entirely put out, he walked down to the street, pulling out his phone to call an Uber. As he got into the car, greeting the driver absentmindedly in poor German, thoughts of Germany forgetting his visit made him cringe inwardly. He couldn't have forgotten so soon. He'd called him the night before making his trip to make sure he'd be prepared.

He gave the desired address to the Uber driver and stared out of the window as the car drove off down the street. When the driver started talking to him, he quickly told him that he didn't speak much German, and that was that. He offered the driver a polite smile and made sure he tipped him nicely when they arrived at the blond's house. He grabbed his suitcase again and stepped up onto the porch.

He raised a fist and knocked lightly on the door with his knuckles. He stepped back, waiting patiently for the blond to answer with a warm smile. When no answer came, however, the auburn-haired nation's everlasting smile faltered. He knocked again, adding more force, hoping that maybe Germany was just in his office and hadn't heard his knock. Yet another time without an answer came, and he bit his lip.

Just as he was about to knock again, overthinking, of course, the door was pulled open sharply. "Wer ist es?!" The words were short, clipped, and angry, and Italy frowned fearfully. "I-It's me," he whispered. The blond frowned deeply, tired looking eyes instantly softening. "Italy! I'm so sorry, I thought you were... never mind, come inside." He said, taking the man's luggage with a large hand.

"Are you okay, Bello?" He asked the blond. Germany hummed softly, hesitating before nodding.

"How was your trip, Italy? Boring, I'm sure," he said, gently kissing the top of the man's head with a soft blush. The question instantly put Italy in a better mood. He told Germany about the train and how there wasn't a single train that made its way all the way to Germany from Italy, so he had to jump trains. He told him about how the first couple of trains he rode were with Romano, and that Romano was on his way to Spain's (Italy also said that he thought they were together, no, he knew that they were).

"How is your brother? I haven't seen him for a while." Said the blond before setting the little Italian's suitcase on the carpeted floor.

"Good, good! He's still a bit of a dick, but that's normal si?" They laughed together, and Italy instantly hugged his lover. He nuzzled his chest, smiling happily as the blond wrapped his muscular arms around his lithe frame. This was where he belonged, the little Italian thought. He definitely belonged here in his lover's arms. "Have you eaten yet?" Asked Italy curiously.

"Nein, but-"

"I'll cook dinner, then!" Said the cheerful little Italian, refusing to let Germany finish his sentence. He placed a finger over his partner's lips before he got a chance to speak again. "I enjoy cooking for you, so let me do this." He said softly, smiling as he walked off to the kitchen. Germanys followed him, taking a seat at the table as Italy made his way toward the fridge.

"Beer?" He asked. Germany simply nodded, and as Italy popped the cap on one of the bottle's, he noticed how Germany was slouching in his chair. He either sat straight up, or leaned back, but he never slouched forward, and this set off an alarm in Italy's head. Underneath of his unusually dull blue eyes, there were dark circles that betrayed his facade of "okay".

"Ludwig, have you gotten enough sleep?" He asked accusingly, glaring as he started dinner. The accused man sighed, shaking his head.

"Nein, but it's not a big deal, Feliciano. I promise." The little Italian's eyes narrowed further as he gazed at his tired lover.

"You should've been honest with me, Lud! Shame on you!" He smiled warmly despite scolding the man, and the blond returned that smile with a tired one of his own. "We can go straight to bed after dinner, then. I know it's a little early, but you need your sleep!" He said. Germany rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I am not a child, Italy, I can take care of myself." He said.

"Oh really? Because it sure as hell doesn't look like you can." Retorted the Italian. Reluctantly, Germany agreed.

Once dinner had been finished, Italy served it onto two plates, making sure to leave some for Prussia (even though he wasn't entirely sure if he was home), and set the table. They made small talk as they ate, discussing the current issues in their respective countries, and their brothers, and anything of interest really. Italy smiled the entire time, eyes filled with love and happiness all because of the man sitting across from him.

After doing the dishes, Germany insisted on carrying Italy's bag upstairs (he said it was big enough for Italy to fit inside, which the Italian found humor in), and he set it on the counter of the wooden dresser. Italy unzipped the suitcase and began to unpack, filling his side of the dresser.

Yes, he had his own side of the dresser in Germany's room, and the more he thought about it, the funnier it seemed. He remembered how, only about a decade ago, Germany would be super reluctant to even get close to him, and look at them now. They've been together happily for the past decade, and they were practically inseparable now, it seemed. He smiled warmly as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I missed you, you know," said Germany.

"How much?" Asked Italy, giggling as Germany blushed and hid his face in the crook of the little Italian's neck. Italy smiled warmly, turning in his arms and cupping the German's cheeks with gentle, loving hands. He held him there, searching his blue eyes as he stroked his cheek with a thumb. He slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips against his.

They stayed like that for a few moments, lips idle and unmoving, just savoring the feeling of kissing each other after a month of not being able to. Germany was the first to begin moving his lips, deepening the kiss ever so slightly, placing a strong hand on the Italian's hip. "Mm, I missed you too, you know," said Italy, placing his hands on his lover's broad chest.

He sank his teeth lightly into the blond's lip, shivering as a deep groan rumbled from the man's throat. He tugged back gently before letting go but was instantly pulled into a more passionate kiss. Germany placed his other hand on Italy's hip, holding him close as the smaller male giggled. He licked at the seam of the Italian's lips and was instantly granted access.

Italy moaned softly as Germany's tongue delved into his mouth, rubbing sensually against his own, and he wrapped his arms around his neck. Italy was the one to break the kiss, pushing Germany backward with lust filled amber eyes. Germany gulped, meeting his gaze with a soft blush. When the backs of the blond's knees hit the bed, he fell onto it, allowing Italy to straddle his thighs.

The auburn haired man placed several open-mouthed kisses along the German's jawline, tongue teasingly his skin as his lips found their way along the strong line. His nimble fingers began to unbutton his shirt, and Germany felt his pants tighten. Flustered, he placed his hands over Italy's just as the Italian was working ope the fourth button. "What are you doing?" He asked.

The smaller male smirked to himself, looking the blond in the eyes before whispering, "You're wearing too much, si?" Germany allowed him to resume, a faint smile forming on his lips when the Italian blushed. Italy slid the fabric off of his partner's shoulders, giggling as he worked his muscular arms out of the sleeves. He brushed his fingers over the muscles in his lover's arms lovingly, meeting his gaze before grabbing the hem of his own shirt.

Germany swallowed as Italy removed his shirt, revealing tanned skin pulled taught over lithe muscle. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands, and this made Italy giggle yet again. "Still so easily flustered and embarrassed. Love, we've been together for years, you don't have to be so hesitant or shy." He said, grabbed Germany's hands gently with his own. He placed them on his torso. "Just do what feels right, okay?" He offered a soft smile.

Germany ran his hands up Italy's stomach, dragging his nails back down against his skin which caused the little Italian to shiver. Italy placed his hands on Germany's chest, blushing softly as the larger male began to undo his pants. He gasped as he felt lips and teeth on his neck, biting and kissing at his heated flesh. "Gaining a bit of confidence there, Bello?" He whispered breathlessly. Germany hummed against his neck.

Italy quickly helped him get his own pants and boxers off, sitting back on his heels as he undid Germany's belt. The blond huffed and slid his pants down his legs. His boxers came off quickly, and he wasn't sure where they were thrown, but the next thing he knew he'd laid Italy down on his back. He leaned over, opening the nightstand drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube that resided there.

He popped the cap, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before dropping the bottle somewhere behind him on the bed. He blushed as he hooked Italy's leg over his shoulder, brushing his coated digits against his entrance. "Ready?" He asked his lover. The little Italian nodded and moaned when Germany slipped one of his digits into him. He felt his cheeks heat up and he huffed as Germany began to pump his digit.

After a few moments, Germany added another finger, and Italy started writhing on the bed. He clutched at the sheets, panting faintly. He gasped as Germany's fingers brushed teasing circles against his prostate, and moaned loudly. Once Germany was satisfied (he really enjoyed watching Italy squirm, but he wanted to keep control), he removed his fingers and searched blindly for the lube bottle behind him.

He poured some onto his length, hissing faintly. Italy watched him (almost hungrily) as he pumped his member. He licked his lips, examining Italy's wide eyes. Italy wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, blushing as he felt Germany's cock brush against his entrance. He whimpered as Germany pressed into him, nails biting into his partner's skin. Germany groaned, huffing as he felt himself slide in all the way.

He kept his hip still, not wanting to hurt his partner. Be gentle, be gentle, he kept telling himself. He always got like this when they had sex, and it bothered him a bit. He knew Italy wasn't fragile, but at the same time, he refused to give in to his urges.

Italy kissed him lovingly, jerking him out of his thoughts. "Move," he whispered against Germany's lips. The blond obliged, slowly pulling out before thrusting back into the smaller male. Italy moaned lowly and rocked his hips.

Germany panted as he picked up speed, groaning as he thrusted deeper into the smaller male's willing body. "A-ahh! L-Ludwig! Per favore! I... I need you!" He panted, digging his nails into the German's back. Germany growled, snapping his hips roughly as he held Italy's thigh with a hand, keeping his leg in the air. The Italian blushed darkly as he felt precum drip from his own length onto his lower abdomen.

"F-fanculo! I'm close! Ludwig," he moaned, panting heavily.

"Then cum, Feliciano," Germany whispered into his ear. With a few more hard thrusts, Italy finally released. White painted his stomach, and he cried out his lover's human name. Germany moaned lowly as he released into his partner, biting his neck gently, yet hard enough to leave a mark.

Letting go of his neck, Germany panted along with his partner, gritting his teeth as he slowly pulled out. Italy whimpered as he felt the wetness drip from his ass, and blushed as Germany kissed the bite mark that he left on his skin. The Italian pulled him down, kissing him lovingly on the lips, and Germany chuckled softly.

Italy broke the kiss, murmuring softly, "Ti Amo, Ludwig." Germany laid beside him, holding him close to his chest. Eventually, Italy was lulled to sleep by the sound of Germany's breathing and his heartbeat. The hulking blond smiled warmly, stroking his lover's auburn hair.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano," he murmured softly. He gently kissed his lover's cheek before drifting off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It was roughly two in the morning, moonlight streaming in through the blinds of the window, and Germany was tossing and turning in his sleep. He clutched the pillow, brows furrowing. Italy slept soundly beside him, completely oblivious to his lover's distressed sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw horses galloping around, the riders wielding swords and primitive pistols. Men yelled, stabbing and swinging the swords at each other. A moment later, when he turned around to watch the horse and rider that charged toward a throng of soldiers, another man drove his sword straight through the rider's chest.

He heard a battle cry and turned to see a teenage boy atop a white horse, wielding a sword. He was dressed in all black, with messy hair hidden beneath a black hat, and his icy blue eyes held within them a fiery fury that almost intimidated the German. It was almost as if he were looking into a mirror, minus the clothes and the white stallion.

The boy charged, digging his heel into the horse's side, and he viciously slit a grown man's throat. He must be a country, thought Germany. The riderless horse whinnied fearfully, and turned, barreling toward Germany. He gasped, not having enough time to react. The horse ran straight through him, and up over the hillside. This must be a dream, he thought.

The boy stopped his horse, turning around to assess his situation. An older man came up behind him, raising his sword. Germany gasped as the man drove his sword straight through the boy's back. He roughly pulled it back, blood spattering the ground as the white stallion neighed and reared up onto its hind legs. Clutching his chest, the boy tumbled backward off the horse and fell to the ground with a thud.

Germany rushed over to him, kneeling as he examined the wound. "What the hell?!" He whispered. The boy stared up at the darkening sky, eyes brimming with tears as he gritted his teeth. "Italy... I promised..." He whispered regretfully, closing his foggy blue eyes. Germany froze, eyes wide with confusion.

He sat upright in bed with a gasp, eyes flying open in a panic. He looked around the room, relieved to see the white walls and wooden floor. The curtains were drawn over the windows, save for the small sliver in between them that allowed a bit of moonlight to pool onto the floor. He jumped when he felt a hand on his, and turned to see Italy staring up at him worriedly.

"Lud, are you okay?" He asked in a soft tone. Germany nodded, rubbing his face with a hand before sitting on the edge of the bed. He grabbed his boxers, sliding them on, mind still hazy from that... dream. Who even was that boy?

"Where are you going?" Asked Italy, frowning slightly and he rubbed an eye.

"To the bathroom. Go back to sleep, Feli." He whispered fondly as he walked out of the room. He could feel Italy's eyes on his back as he left.

He opened the door to the pristine white bathroom, stepping onto the tiled floor with bare feet. He walked up to the sink, turning on the water as he leaned down. He splashed his face a few times, rubbing the cold water into his skin. He glanced up at the mirror and his heart leaped into his throat.

Staring back at him from the glass was the boy from his dream. Blood stained his pale lips, eyes foggy with death. Germany closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, the boy was gone, and he stared at just himself in the mirror. "Must be my exhaustion," he murmured, patting his face dry with a towel.

He made his way back to the bedroom, back to a worried Italy. "Do you need anything?" Asked the smaller male. Germany shook his head, slowly getting back into the bed with his lover.

"Are you sure?" Germany grunted dismissively, nuzzling his partner's chest. Italy sighed, holding his head to his chest and running his skilled fingers through his lover's messy blond hair. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Italy asked him if he wanted to talk about what was bothering him. This made Germany scoff.

"I don't want to talk about it, Italy. Now drop it." He said, his tone short and clipped. Italy flinched, frowning deeply. He apologized, and couldn't helo but glaring up at his partner.

"Well, you don't have to yell at me!" He said reluctantly. Not many people would back talk the scary German, and Italy wasn't usually an exception, but this was his first night back, and he really didn't want to be fought with over something stupid. After all, if something was bothering Germany, surely he could talk to him about it? Then again, maybe he was being a little intrusive and insensitive.

Germany sighed softly, frowning deeply as he hugged his lover close. "Just... forget about it, okay?" He murmured. "Go to sleep." Italy sighed sadly.

"Okay, but it really isn't good to keep things bottled up. Promise me you'll tell me what's bothering you when you're ready?" Germany nodded, nuzzling his partner again. Italy didn't believe he would, of course, but that was for another day. At that moment, he was tired and would love to get back to sleep.

When Italy had drifted off, Germany laid awake in bed, breathing steadily as he was left alone with his thoughts. He wondered who that boy was, and why he was having dreams about him and fighting all of a sudden. The dreams had only started about two weeks ago, but they definitely took their toll on him. He was tired, extremely tired, and he'd already snapped at Italy twice.

If he was being honest with himself, he was quite worried that he wouldn't ever get a decent nights sleep until he figured out the meaning behind his dreams-if there even was a meaning. He decided that the investigating would have to wait, and drifted off once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter two! I have up to chapter six planned out, so updates may be a little quicker than I expected. 
> 
> As always, enjoy, and leave a comment if you'd like!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered in through cracked blinds, painting the floor with golden stripes. Birds chirped happily outside, bathing in the warmth of the sun. Italy opened his amber eyes, squinting at the intensity of the light. Germany was already awake, sitting at the foot of the bed as he finished getting dressed for the day. Italy sat up and stretched before letting out a long yawn.  
  
“I see you’re finally awake,” said Germany with a fond smile. Italy smiled warmly, scooting down the bed to wrap his arms around his lover's neck.

“Si, and can I make breakfast?” Asked the little Italian. Germany let out a soft sigh, glancing at his lover.

“You made dinner last night.” He said.

“I don’t mind, honest!” Italy responded, smiling lazily as he nuzzled his partner's neck.  
Germany let out a slightly longer sigh, but smiled as well, nodding.   
  
“Go ahead... I missed your cooking.” He chuckled softly. Italy smiled, putting on some fresh clothes. “I’m gonna go work out for a bit while you cook, okay?” The brunet nodded, smiling as he walked out of the bedroom. He headed down the stairs, making a left into the kitchen.

As soon as he started to get out ingredients, the doorknob turned, and the door was pushed open. In walked Prussia, looking shocked to see him standing in the kitchen. “Italy!” He said happily, giving the brunet a strong hug. Italy giggled, smiling happily.  
  
“Ciao, Prussia!” He said. “Where were you? You weren’t here last night, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, I went out for a few drinks,’’ said the albino. “What time did you get in?”

“Oh, about ten o’clock. I rode the train with Romano. He was going to visit Spain!” Said the little Italian. Prussia smiled, looking at all the ingredients on the counter.

“Well, it’s good to have you back!” He patted the little Italian’s shoulder before sliding off his shoes. He slid off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before making his way over to the fridge. Italy hummed softly as he cracked some eggs into the skillet.

“Hey, Prussia, do you know why Germany hasn’t been sleeping properly?” He asked curiously. Italy finished the eggs, putting some bread into the toaster. Prussia grabbed a beer from the fridge and popped the cap, humming softly.

“Yeah. He said he’d been having some pretty strange dreams, but he refuses to talk about them.” Said the albino. He took a swig from the bottle before looking over at Italy. “Do you think you could try talking to him about it?”   
  
“Of course! I just hope he’ll talk to me,” Italy said softly. He began to plate the eggs, setting the dishes on the table. “Germany! Breakfast is finished!” He called loudly before glancing over at Prussia quizzically. “Hey, if you were out drinking last night, why are drinking now?! It’s literally seven o’clock!”

Prussia ignored the question, greeting his brother as he walked into the kitchen. Germany nodded, taking his seat at the table. “There’s toast in the toaster as well if you want some,’’ he said to the blonde. Germany hummed to acknowledge his lover, starting to eat. When the toast popped up, Italy placed the slices on the counter, buttering them each, and then he handed them out to the other males.

Prussia took a bite, making a noise. “Oh mein gott, these are good!” He said. Italy thanked him, smiling happily. Italy turned his head toward the blond beside him.   
  
“So, Germany, I hear you’ve been having nightmares?” Judging by the look his lover gave Prussia, and the nervous glance Prussia gave Italy, it was probably supposed to be a secret.

“Yes, but that’s none of your concern, Italy.” Said Germany, his no-nonsense tone  
creeping into his voice. Italy frowned.  
  
“Why won’t you talk to me?” He asked the blonde. Germany scoffed, picking at his food.  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to!’’ Germany said, his tone switching to one filled with annoyance. Italy flinched, and the two continued to bicker back and forth. With a frown, Prussia finished his plate and stood, placing it in the sink before walking into the mudroom. He grabbed three leashes and his jacket.  
  
“I’m gonna take the dogs for a walk!” He called to the quarreling couple. When he didn’t get an answer, he simply walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked around the house, opening the gate to the backyard, and walked over to the dogs’ kennels. “Hey, guys,” he murmured softly.   
  
Berlitz lifted his head from his paws, tail wagging slowly. The large German shepherd stood, stretching luxuriously, muscles rippling beneath his coat of black and brown fur. Blackie, a dachshund, barked happily at Prussia, and Aster tilted his head quizzically. Prussia opened their kennels, chuckling as Aster and Blackie jumped at his legs, tails wagging. He smiled warmly, patting them both on the head before attaching leashes to their collars. Berlitz, the one who Germany had actually bothered to train properly, sat patiently as Prussia attached the final leash to his collar.  
  
Prussia figured it was best to give the two time to work things out, but he couldn’t help but think their fight was his fault. After all, if he hadn’t told Italy about the nightmares, Germany wouldn’t have gotten defensive. He let out a troubled sigh, “All I do is cause problems anymore.” He started walking the dogs down the sidewalk, planning on going to the park.   
  
He loved Italy like a brother in law. Really, he did, but now that Italy was back, Germany wouldn’t be paying attention to Prussia as much. Prussia knew it was a dumb thought (he knew Germany would never outright abandon him), but he couldn’t shake the nagging tone in his head.   
  
As he walked into the park, he sat down on a bench to think, holding the dog’s leashes securely in his hand. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He often found himself alone with his thoughts these days. Ever since his country dissolved, the only real purpose he felt that he had was taking care of his younger brother (even though it was really the other way around).

He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps coming toward him. A tall blond male approached him, violet eyes and shy demeanor instantly drawing the Prussian in. He looked him over, noting the red hoodie with the white maple leaf in the center (from prior knowledge, he determined that it was a nod to the Canadian flag), and the blue denim jeans. He arched an eyebrow, looking up at the male.  
  
“H-Hey, um… Sorry to bother you, but do they bite?” Asked the Canadian. Prussia shook his head, nodding toward the dogs.  
  
“Nein, they’re babies,” he said softly, smirking slightly. He could tell that the Canadian was submissive. How typical, he thought. Nonetheless, there was an instant attraction to the blond. Relaxing a bit, the other male smiled sweetly, kneeling down and holding out a hand for the dogs to sniff. Aster instantly licked his hand, tail wagging eagerly, while Blackie rolled onto his back to reveal his soft underbelly. Berlitz remained stoic, as usual, but warmed up to the Canadian after a minute or two.

“So, you come here often?” Asked the albino. It was a cheesy question, but he was  
interested in the male and wanted him to relax enough to feel comfortable with him.   
  
“I like petting dogs, so yeah, I do I guess,” he said shyly. Prussia nodded.  
  
“Have I seen you before? You look awfully familiar,” said the Canadian suddenly.  
  
“I do come here a lot.” Said Prussia. He shrugged his shoulders. The boy shook his head.   
  
“No, I mean,” he lowered his voice, “Um, maybe we’ve seen each other at a world meeting? You’re Prussia, right?” Shocked, Prussia found himself at a loss for words. So this must be Canada. Back when he and France were friends, France would always talk about the Canadian like he was his son, but Prussia could never remember his face. He tried to remember if France had ever introduced them to each other but figured that he hadn’t.

“And you must be Canada,” said Prussia. Canada nodded, smiling faintly.   
  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Prussia.” He said. Prussia extended his free hand, smirking charmingly as the Canadian shyly accepted. They shook, the Canadian’s grip a little loose. Their hands lingered for a moment before separating. Canada looked up, violet gaze meeting Prussia’s. Canada shyly goes back to petting the dogs, smiling sweetly.

After checking the time, Prussia cleared his throat. “Well, I should probably get going,” he said, standing. The Canadian stood as well, thanking Prussia for allowing him to pet the dogs.   
  
“Will I see you again, by any chance?” Asked Prussia with an attractive and flirtatious smile. The Canadian blushed faintly, and shrugged, smiling shyly.

“Maybe you will.” He said.   
  
Prussia chuckled softly, and they shared their goodbyes before going their separate ways. As he left the park, Prussia became aware of two things: He could feel the Canadian’s gaze on his back, and his own heart was suddenly doing backflips in his chest. What the hell was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates! Classes have started and Ryuu and I are super busy, so writing has been difficult. I actually have quite a few chapters planned out, so it should be easier to update from now on, but we'll just have to see what happens! Thank you guys so much for reading (and special thanks to RyuuSenai for reading over this for me and keeping the inspiration flowing)!
> 
> (Also, little personal update: My name has been changed to Purple_Merle, so you won't be able to find me under the old username anymore!)


	4. Chapter 4

Canada practically skipped (more like ran) home, giddy from his encounter with Prussia in the park. He knew Germany had a brother, but he thought that Prussia had dissolved after WWII. He vaguely remembered Prussia, but the memories were a little hazy. When they’d talked, Canada found himself attracted to that smirk and his eyes.   
  
Prussia’s eyes were different. They had hues of blue, violet, and crimson in them, all bleeding into each other as his irises, and his eyes as a whole were framed by pale lashes. He blushed as he caught himself thinking of the man. He was attractive, and from what Canada could remember, confident to the point of bordering on narcissism. He wanted to know more about the Prussian, so he decided to talk to France. France and Prussia used to be good friends, after all. Surely France could spare a bit of info about the former country.

He walked up the steps to the door, turning the knob and opening the door. “France?! I’m home!” He called into the quiet house.  
  
“I’m in the kitchen working on dinner! Come help me, mon cher!” The Frenchman called back. Canada walked into the kitchen, smiling as the scent of food hit him.

“It smells good, France.” He said softly. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

France nodded, smiling faintly. “You can prepare a fresh salad if you’d like. I went to the store and bought the ingredients.’’ He nodded to the brown brags on the counter. Canada walked over, pulling out the lettuce and some more herbs, followed by tomatoes, cucumbers, and other things. He turned on the faucet and began rinsing off the lettuce.

“Merci,” said France, sipping from his wine glass. Canada giggled faintly; he always had a wine glass in hand, or nearby.  
  
As he felt the cool water rush over his hands, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. “Hey, France, do you know who Prussia is?” At the mention of the albino country’s name, France stopped what he was doing for a moment, confused, before resuming.

“Oui, I do.” He said.

“Can you tell me about him? Like, what are his interests, his hobbies?” Asked the Canadian.

France arched a brow. “Why?” He asked curiously, taking a sip of his wine.

Canada blushed faintly, murmuring, “I think he’s cute.”

France coughed, sputtering before looking at Canada with wide eyes. Canada frowned deeply. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
  
“Canada, you are not permitted to speak to him,” France said once he had recovered.   
  
“What? Why?” Asked the violet-eyed blond. “He was so friendly-”

“Because he wants you to believe that he is so he can turn on you.” Said the Frenchman. Canada stared at him, shocked.   
  
“What, did you know him or something? Why can’t I talk to him?” He asked.  
  
“He just wants to use you, Canada. He’s only interested in you because you’re a naive and easy target!”   
  
Canada’s eyes widened, hurt by his father figure’s rude comment. “W-Why would you say something like that?!” He asked, a whine rising in his voice involuntarily.

“Because it’s true!” France said, glaring. “You’re too naive to realize that he’s a player!”

“Screw off, France!” Said the Canadian, infuriated by France’s previous insult. France, shocked and angry, raised a hand threateningly, and Canada flinched, eyes wide. Instantly realizing what he had done, France slowly lowered his hand.  
  
Canada felt tears well in his eyes and turned on his heel, running for the door. The older country tried to stop him but failed, the front door slamming in his face. France sighed, angrily walking back to the kitchen where he took a long drink from his wine glass.  
  
Canada found himself walking up to Germany’s front door. It was sort of late, but maybe Italy would be up and Canada could talk to him. He slowly raised a fist, knocking lightly on the door. If he wasn’t close to tears before, he was now, his vision blurry with the hot tears. He stepped back as the door was pulled open to reveal Prussia.

Prussia’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the teary-eyed Canadian from earlier. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. When the blond shook his head, Prussia stepped aside. “Come on in,’’ he said. Canada stepped inside, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Prussia closed the door behind him.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Asked the albino country.

“...Actually, could I have a glass of water?” The Canadian asked in a soft voice. Prussia nodded, leading him into the kitchen. Canada sat at the counter island, looking down at the marble top. Prussia filled a glass with water, sliding it over to the blond.

“Why’d you come here, Canada? I mean, it’s pretty late, and you seem upset. Did something happen?” Asked Prussia. Canada sighed softly, nodding.

“I… I planned on talking to Italy, I guess… France and I had an argument,” he responded.

“Are you okay?” Asked Prussia again, genuinely concerned for his new friend.

“He was just being a dick,” said Canada, sipping from his glass of water.

Prussia chuckled softly. “He always was,” he said. Canada sighed softly, saying that France is usually a lot nicer than that, especially to him.

“Well, what was he even being an asshole about? I mean, if you want to tell me, that is.” Asked Prussia. Canada blushed faintly, looking down before responding.

“He um… He called you a player,” he said. Prussia arched a pale eyebrow curiously, asking Canada why he would even do that. Canada’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of pink, and he looked away.

“B-Because I… Said you were cute?” He said unsurely, reluctantly looking at the Prussian. Prussia smirked, chuckling softly, and stood from his seat on a stool.

“Well, I’m extremely flattered,” said Prussia, “and I think you’re pretty good looking yourself.” He lifted the blond’s chin, examining his expression.

The Canadian’s eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed darkly. He slowly met the albino’s gaze, biting his bottom lip. “Kiss me,” he said suddenly, and the corner of Prussia’s lips turned upwards in a lopsided smirk.

Prussia slowly leaned in. “Are you afraid, Canada?” He asked in a seductive tone. Canada’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the other man’s breath against his lips, warm and inviting. He slowly shook his head, and Prussia closed the gap, pressing his lips against the blond’s.  
  
Prussia moved his lips slowly, and Canada slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Prussia nipped at his new partner’s bottom lip before swiping his tongue across it. Canada parted his lips, blushing darkly as Prussia’s tongue delved into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment, and then they parted for air, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips together. Canada was breathless, panting quietly. “Kiss me again,” he whispered softly, biting his lip. Prussia smirked.

“Of course, mein Kleiner Vogel,” he purred, closing the gap once again


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia’s lips were warm against the Canadian’s, unyielding in their passionate advances. Canada let out a soft squeak when Prussia lifted him onto the counter island, setting him at the edge. The albino moved in between his legs, hands on the other man’s thighs, and Canada felt his cheeks flush heavily. He kissed him once again, only to break away shortly after. “Are you okay with this..?” Asked Prussia.

When Canada didn’t answer, Prussia looked up into his violet gaze, searching for any sign of fear, or hesitance. He was about to speak again when Canada grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into another (much gentler) kiss. Prussia chuckled softly against his lips, smirking as he pulled the male forward a bit more. He slowly pressed his hips against his, drawing out a soft gasp from the blond. Canada grabbed the Prussian’s shoulders, blushing darkly.

“Enjoying yourself?” The albino murmured against his lips, practically purring. Canada shot him a halfhearted glare, but it quickly melted as the Prussian placed a hand on his chest. He slowly slid it down, fingers pressing into the red fabric. Canada blushed faintly as the albino’s hand slid to his hip, holding him gently.

“U-um, do you think… maybe we could go somewhere more private?” Asked the Canadian in a soft whisper.

Prussia smirked, “Can you handle it?” He asked. Canada scoffed, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Prussia, still smirking, pulled him off of the counter island, and lead him into the living room toward the wooden staircase.

Canada took note of how clean and organized everything was, down to the CDs in the entertainment stand. The wooden coffee table was polished, and pillows were placed neatly on the couches and chairs. A room off to the side of the living room was closed in by a baby gate, presumably to hold in Germany’s dogs, and it was locked securely.

As they walked up the stairs, Canada was acutely aware of his heart that was pounding in his chest. What if France was right about Prussia, and he was just in it for his body? Canada decided then that he didn’t care; it wouldn’t matter either way. He’d wake up in the morning, and leave, and they’d probably never speak to each other again, so it wouldn’t matter, right?

Prussia gently pushed Canada onto the bed and was instantly on top of him. Prussia pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, and he tilted his head in response, letting out a soft sigh. Prussia slid his hand up the Canadian’s shirt, calloused hands caressing the skin on his hip. He pushed the shirt up more, and Canada nervously swallowed. His hoodie was quickly discarded along with his undershirt.

Prussia sat back on his knees, straddling the blond’s thighs, and he slid off his shirt. He began to undo his jeans, moving to the side as he slid them off. Canada began to fumble with his own jeans, shaky fingers unable to work the button open. Prussia smiled charmingly, reaching over and easily undoing the man’s pants.

Prussia didn’t give him time to be self-conscious, instantly pressing his lips against his. He gently moved Canada’s legs, slotting himself between them. He rolled his hips against Canada’s, seemingly testing the waters.

Canada let out a quiet moan, blushing darkly. His eyes closed and he broke the kiss in favor of resting his head against the pillows. Prussia gently grabbed a handful of Canada’s blond hair, pulling his head back a bit more to expose his throat. He pressed several open-mouthed kisses against the heated flesh, biting him occasionally.

“W-wait… Don’t leave… ah… marks. I don’t want to get in any more trouble with France,” whispered Canada.

Prussia pouted his bottom lip, kissing his partner’s neck once more. “Aww, but I wanted to brag…”

Canada glared at him, about to retort with a remark, but was cut short as a hand cupped him through his boxers. He let out a soft whimper as Prussia teased his clothed cock with a skilled hand. One thing was certain; they were moving fast, and Prussia was obviously way more experienced than he was, but Canada didn’t mind. After a while, Prussia looped his finger underneath of the hem of his newfound partner’s boxers. He looked up at Canada, who gave a shy nod, and he slowly removed the garment.

Prussia slowly slid his own boxers down and off, smirking when Canada’s innocently wide eyes traveled downwards. The Canadian bit his lip, cheeks flushing a dark pink. Prussia chuckled softly, leaning over and opening his nightstand drawer. He moved around a few things, fishing out a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and squeezed some onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the gel.

Canada blushed furiously. This would be his first time, of course, and he was about to experience it with Prussia, the man that France had warned him about. This suddenly seemed like a bad idea, but he couldn’t back out now; he didn’t want to ruin his chance with Prussia. Then again, maybe if having sex with him to get him to like me is the only way, perhaps France was right…

Prussia arched an eyebrow. “Are you alright?” He asked softly. Canada blinked, before nodding.

“Y-Yeah, yeah, just… let’s continue.” Whispered the blond. Prussia hummed softly, grabbed the other male’s left leg and rested it on his shoulder. He brushed a finger against the male’s entrance, smirking as he shivered. He looked up to meet the Canadian’s gaze, arching an eyebrow as if silently asking for permission. Flustered, Canada nodded, eyes fluttering closed.

Prussia slowly pressed his digit into the willing body of the Canadian, smirking at the low whimper that came from the male’s throat. He looked up; god, what a beautiful man he was…

Prussia had come to terms with what he was feeling. After coming home from the dog park, he’d sat down with a cold beer and thought long and hard about it. He’d never been seriously in love before. The only type of ‘’love’’ he felt was more infatuation. When he met up with girls (or guys, he isn’t picky; most countries aren’t), they were humans, and more often than not he’d disappear in the morning before they woke up.

Relationships with humans never turn out well, he’d come to that realization a long time ago, but a relationship with another country? Hell, they’d have all the time in the world. They wouldn’t have to worry about one aging while the other didn't, and they didn’t have to worry about outing the countries’ statuses as countries to a human (which also never ended well). It was a win-win in Prussia’s eyes.

He’d felt love before. He loved beer, and pancakes, his brother and Italy, Old Man Fritz, but that was a different kind of love; he felt differently about Canada. It was the first time he had seriously thought about settling down in his entire life, and he wanted to do it with Canada by his side.

He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of the male, pressing a gentle kiss to his thigh. Canada whimpered softly, face flushed darkly. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Before this, he’d never done anything of a similar caliber before, and he was loving it. He gasped, gripping the sheets as Prussia pressed another digit into him.

Prussia bit his lip as he carefully spread his fingers, stretching the male to be sure that he could handle what was about to come. He felt his cheeks heat up as Canada let out a needy moan. “H-hurry, please…” Whispered the blond. Prussia chuckled softly, and once he was certain the male was ready, he slowly slid his fingers from his entrance.

Canada whimpered softly, unable to do much in his position. He blushed furiously as Prussia squirted more lube onto his palm before beginning to stroke his cock. The albino let out a faint groan; he couldn’t begin to imagine how good it would feel to be buried in the Canadian if his hand felt that good.

He lined himself up with Canada’s entrance, looking up at him for permission. Canada gave a subtle nod, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the pillows. Prussia slowly pressed into him, letting out a huff as he reminded himself to be slow and careful. He buried himself to the hilt, letting out a groan. Canada arched his back slightly, pleasant tingles shooting up his spine.

Prussia was shocked when Canada almost immediately began to move his hips, and he took heed of his actions, slowly starting to thrust into the heated body beneath him. Canada moaned softly, reaching up to brush his fingers against Prussia’s cheekbone. Prussia chuckled faintly, kissing the tips of his fingers.

The two moaned, and Canada began to pant softly. “F-fuck, faster, Prussia.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Whatever you want, babe,” said Prussia in response, smirking at the dark blush that spread across the blond’s face. He began to thrust faster, adding more force and reveling in the high pitched moans he got from the Canadian. He panted himself, leaning down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the Canadian's neck.

Canada blushed darkly, reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess beneath the Prussian above him. “Ah, fuck!’’ He hissed, looking up at Prussia. The former country met his gaze with intense eyes, the different hues of the colors seeming to bleed into each other like a hypnotic pool of gemstones, and Canada felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Prussia groaned as he felt the tension pool in his lower abdomen, and judging from the pants the Canadian was letting out, he could tell that he was close too. Now, if he could angle his hips just right-

“Oh! Shit!’’ Canada moaned suddenly, and Prussia smirked.

“What, you like that?” He purred softly before being interrupted by a low groan.

“I’m gonna-” Canada couldn't exactly find the words to say what he was trying to say, so he just moaned instead. Prussia continued to thrust into him, slowly reaching down and grasping the Canadian’s cock.

Canada gasped sharply as he released himself, white spattering his stomach, and he swore that he saw stars. Prussia’s hips slowed to a stop as he released inside of the blond. He panted heavily, resting on his forearms. They slowly came down from their high together, and Prussia bit his lip as he slowly pulled out of the Canadian.

Canada breathed heavily, blushing furiously. Everything was warm and fuzzy, and he decided then and there that no matter what France said, he wanted to be with Prussia for as long as he could. No amount of France’s whining or complaining could stop him.

Prussia smiled as he laid down beside the Canadian, blushing faintly as the male nuzzled into his chest subconsciously. He hadn’t felt this whole since his country dissolved… In all honesty, he hadn’t really had a purpose since then, either. Now that he had him, however, things were about to change. He wanted to be a better person for Canada, and with the blond at his side, he knew it wouldn’t be hard.

He was so helplessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, long story short, I'm lazy and haven't updated this in god knows how long. I have up to chapter twelve planned out at the moment, but have hit a roadblock, so expect up to chapter twelve to be published. I'm going to aim for at least one chapter a week, but I'm not sure how well that'll play out. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you've enjoyed this chapter of PruCan action, and feel free to leave a comment or kudos! Don't forget to check back for more in the future!
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


	6. Chapter 6

After saying goodnight to Prussia, Germany decided that he’d better go upstairs. Italy had gone to bed early, and he knew that the little Italian was mad at him, so he figured he’d go and test the waters. 

He slowly made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Italy turned his back to him, arms crossed over his chest as he nuzzled into the pillow. Germany sighed. He really was in the doghouse now. Italy didn’t even want to look at him. 

He slowly undressed, climbing into bed and laying down beside his angry lover. “Hey,” he said softly. Italy let out a faint huff in response, turning the opposite direction and leaving his back toward the German. The large blond rolled his eyes and turned off the light, facing the opposite direction.

After a few moments of silence, Germany caved. “Okay, I’m sorry… I know you’re probably mad at me for what happened earlier, and I’m sorry.” Italy let out another huff in response before speaking after a few more moments of silence. 

“I just don’t understand why you refuse to talk to me about things. We haven’t seen each other in a month, and as soon as I come back and try to help you, you push me away. So, yes, I’m a little upset.” He gushed before getting quiet again. 

Germany frowned. “Well, Prussia told you what’s going on, anyway.” He said bitterly. 

“I’m just worried about you, okay?” Italy whispered softly. “I don’t know how long this has been going on, or what effect it’ll have on you in the long run, and I want to try and help you.” 

Germany sighed softly, turning toward his partner. “I… really don’t want to talk about this now, can we do it another time?” He asked. Reluctantly, Italy nodded and turned over, nuzzling his head under the blond's chin. Only once Italy’s breaths slowed down did Germany allow himself to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, the scenery had changed. He was standing in a bright, sunny field. Wildflowers bobbed from side to side in the wind, the long grass in the clearing swaying slowly. This time, though, he wasn’t alone. Two children stood about two yards apart, one a girl dressed in green, and the other a boy in black. 

It clicked quickly that the boy in black was younger here than in his other dreams, but it was indeed the same boy. They seemed to be staring intently at each other, the auburn-haired girl’s eyes filled with tears. She went to take a step closer, and the boy backed away. “Stop! Don’t come any closer!” He said, causing the girl to stop dead in her tracks. 

“I woke up earlier than usual today to avoid you, and yet here we are,” said the boy sadly. The little girl frowned deeply, lips parting to speak, but the boy held up a hand. “When I run away, you follow, and yet when I follow, you run. Why is that?” He asked rhetorically. The girl clutched the front of her apron with a hand, clearly trying to hold back her emotions. 

Soldiers began to march out from the high walls around what Germany presumed to be a city that he somehow didn’t notice, and the boy frowned deeply. “I have to tell you something, and I want you to listen to me.” The girl nodded, but her amber eyes drifted toward the soldiers. She seemed to know something and was panicked. 

“I’m… I’m sorry for all that I did. I never meant to scare you, I just…” He choked up and turned his head. 

“Wait, what do you mean?!’’ Asked the girl, her accent oddly familiar to Germany. 

“I mean what I said.” The boy responded. Two guards in armor walked up to the boy.

“It’s time to go,” said one of them. The boy took a deep breath, nodding, and turned. He glanced over his shoulder. “I guess this is goodbye-”

“Wait!” The girl said quickly, running up to him. She grabbed a deck brush that leaned against a column, passing it over to him. “Here, so you remember me.” She said. Germany arched a confused brow, as did the guards, but the boy accepted it happily. 

“Thank you,” the boy said, lips turning up in a small smile. The girl blushed faintly at the awkward silence that followed, as did the boy. “Um, what do people in your country give to the people they love?” He asked. 

The girl’s blush deepened and she smiled shyly. “I do believe that would be a kiss,” she said. The boy blushed furiously but slowly walked up to her. They embraced before he brushed his lips against hers. The girl’s eyes fluttered closed, and she gripped the shoulders of his cloak. 

They pulled away but remained in each other’s arms. “I’ve loved you since the 900s.” He said suddenly, eyes filled with grief. The girl smiled, despite the fact that they were parting for what she knew was a long time. 

“Do you mean it?” She asked. 

“It’s not a lie.” He promised with a sad smile. 

“Then I’ll wait for you! For however long it takes!” She promised, smiling happily with tears in her eyes. 

“No matter how many years pass, I will always love you more than anything else in the world!” He said to her, and they slowly parted. With blue eyes full of tears, the boy turned and walked away with the guards. Germany saw that now the tears were rolling freely down the girl’s cheeks. As she cried, he couldn’t help but wonder who she was, and if the two children were countries. 

“Who was she?” He asked nobody in particular. 

“Her name… was Italy,” said a voice from behind him. Germany whipped around, and his eyes widened. Standing at his side was the teenage boy from his previous dreams, his lips bloody and his once bright eyes filled with grief. 

“Wait, then you’re…” The boy smiled faintly, closing his eyes. 

Germany awoke with a gasp, looking around. He was back in his room, rain pounding steadily against the windows. His gaze fell on a sleeping Italy, and he felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

In his dream, Italy was for sure dressed as a girl, yet Germany was certain that Italy was a man. He’d slept with the Italian, for god’s sake! Why did he even have that dream in the first place? It was the first dream he’d had in a while that wasn’t bloody, or gory, and yet it still involved that boy. He thought long and hard about who that boy could be, and it suddenly clicked. 

Italy said he had only fallen in love with one person before, and that it was a long time ago. If he was who Germany thought he was… He needed to find some answers, and soon before he lost his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter six! 
> 
> I finished this chapter the night before, so I could've posted it earlier, but eh. Now you'll have more to read at an earlier date, haha! This chapter was a little sad and made me reminisce about when I first watched the series. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a comment, or kudos! Don't forget to check back for more!! 
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


	7. Chapter 7

Germany was locked away in his office, and books were strewn about over his desk, all open to certain chapters regarding a certain country. Occasionally, he’d write something down, but he was quickly getting frustrated.  
  
His research on the Holy Roman Empire was turning out to be a bust, of course. He found history, of course, but nothing that indicated what type of person the young male actually was before his death. Then again, he didn’t really expect much from the internet. Nobody on Earth knew about the countries’ existence except for, well, other countries.

He took off his glasses, resting his head on his hands. Maybe he needed to talk to someone who was actually present at that time period. Someone who knew Holy Rome well. Italy was out of the question. He didn’t want the Italian to worry about him more than he already was.

Austria had been around for a long time and was a friend (?) of Germany’s, so maybe he could answer some questions.

He stood from his chair, wincing at the faint twinge of pain in his lower back. Had he really been sitting for that long?

He grabbed his notepad and a pencil and left the office. Germany pulled on his coat and grabbed his keys before he walked out to his car. The car unlocked with a click, and Germany pulled open the door, quickly sitting in the driver’s seat. He put his stuff down on the passenger’s side and closed his door.

Italy watched as Germany backed out of the driveway, confused. It was rather late, and he had no idea where his partner was going. He sighed. First, he locked himself in his office all day, and now he was leaving at the drop of a hat. What was going on with him? Italy knew that Germany would be angry at him for snooping through his stuff (it was a major invasion of his privacy), but at the same time, Italy was extremely worried.

He walked up the stairs and made a left turn into the first room; the office. He was instantly shocked by the first thing he saw, which was the state of the room. It was messy, the books were all over his desk with markers sticking out of the pages, and the laptop was left on; which Germany usually never did unless he was in a hurry.

Italy walked behind the desk and looked down at the books. Of course, they were history books, but why would Germany need to be studying history? He opened the book where a bright red marker was sticking out, and his eyes widened. “The Holy Roman Empire” was the section title, and Italy felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Meanwhile, Germany had arrived at Austria’s house and was walking up to the door. He knocked lightly, waiting patiently. Hopefully, the other country would be willing to talk. The doorknob twisted and the door was pulled open to reveal a confused looking Hungary. “Oh! Hello, Germany! What can I do for you?” She asked cheerfully.

Germany offered her a very faint smile. “Is Austria home?” He asked. Hungary nodded and told him to come inside, adding that it was freezing out there, and he should’ve thought twice before leaving without a coat (he told her that he left it in his car). She led him through the house to the living room, where Austria was playing the piano. The blond took a seat in a chair, waiting patiently for Austria to speak.

Hungary smiled. “I’m going to make some coffee, okay?” She chirped, leaving the room.

“Hello, Germany. What’s the purpose for your sudden visit?” Asked Austria as his slim fingers pressed the keys on the piano.

“I was hoping you’d be able to tell me more about the Holy Roman Empire,” said Germany. Austria suddenly stopped playing, looking over at Germany with an arched eyebrow.

“Holy Rome? He’s been dead for centuries…” Said Austria. “Why would you need to know about him?”

“W-well, I know this is going to sound strange, but I’ve been having these… weird dreams lately involving him, and I want to try and make sense of them, but in order to do that I need to know some things.” He explained, avoiding eye contact with the Austrian.

“Okay… That’s odd, but I can tell you what you need to know.” Said Austria in a questioning tone. Germany nodded and thanked him.

“Well, he was a strong empire,” began Austria, “but he had a weak constitution, and-”

“No, I meant… Who he was as a person.” Germany interrupted. Austria arched an eyebrow.

“He was a very lovestruck country, so much so that his entire empire came crashing down around his feet and he didn’t care. He was obsessed with the one he was in love with,” said Austria. Germany frowned. How could a country let their entire empire crumble? That didn’t make much sense to him.  
“Who was he in love with?” Asked Germany, even though he knew the answer.

Austria sighed, “Italy. He was helplessly in love with Italy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Seven! I couldn't help myself and had to update again. I still haven't planned out chapter twelve, but Ryuu and I are working on it! Once we get over that bump, I'll be able to continue, but until then (as I said in a previous note), expect at least up to chapter eleven or twelve! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a comment or kudos, and don't forget to check back for more updates!
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


	8. Chapter 8

Germany rushed into the house, cursing as the door slammed into the wall. He reached behind himself and closed it quickly, basically throwing his jacket onto to the chair in the mudroom

Italy peeked around the corner, eyes wide with concern. “Germany, what the hell is going on?” Asked Italy. Prussia poked his head around the corner as well, arching a pale brow.

“I just need to go to bed. It’s late.” He said hurriedly and walked for the stairs.

“But you didn’t even eat dinner with us! Germany!” Italy called after him, frowning as the large blond walked upstairs without another word. Italy looked over at Prussia and the albino male shrugged his shoulders.

Germany quickly walked into his room, stripping from his clothes as quickly as he could. He slipped on a pair of sweats, followed by a sleeveless shirt, and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. After several restless minutes of tossing and turning, he finally drifted off…

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing atop a hill, overlooking a bloodstained battlefield filled with the bodies of men. He frowned deeply. How many of these men probably had families to return home to, but never got the chance?

“It’s sad, isn’t it?” Said a voice from behind him.

Germany turned around, looking down (only slightly) at the young country in front of him. His skin was pale, almost white, and his bloody lips were set in a frown. His once bright blue eyes were foggy with grief and they were cast toward the bloody grass below the hill. Germany instantly recognized his face. This was him; the Holy Roman Empire.

“You must be the Holy Roman Empire,” said Germany. The boy nodded.

“I am, and you are a country as well, I presume?” Asked Holy Rome.

“Yes.” Germany nodded as he spoke, and Holy Rome stepped up beside him. He gazed out over the battlefield, weary blue eyes scanning the distance for something unknown.  
  
“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, where exactly are we?” Asked the German.  
“This was the final resting place for the soldiers who fought in the battle of Zumarshausen.” Responded the young empire. “Soldiers that never got to return home to their mothers, wives, and children…” He murmured regretfully.

“I’m… sorry. I have to ask, do you know why I’m here?” Asked Germany. Holy Rome frowned deeply, letting out a soft sigh.

“I was so afraid of this day… I never thought it would actually come.” He said softly, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Germany arched an eyebrow.

“What day?” He asked.

“The day my men will rise, and I will not be able to command them.” Murmured the fallen country.

“I’m sorry, what do you mean?” His men will rise?

“I’m not sure how it will happen, but my men will return to the Earth, and they will not listen to me.” Explained Holy Rome.

Germany frowned, muttering, “And what does this have to do with me?”

“If you don’t stop them, I fear what may happen to the modern world as a result.”

Germany took a moment to think about this new information. How exactly did Holy Rome know what would happen? Was there an exact date? How the hell was he supposed to deal with those men? He had many questions.

“How the hell am I supposed to… kill them?” He asked. Holy Rome thought for a moment.

“I do believe fire should work.” Said the teenage country.

Before Germany could say anything else, a bright light surrounded them, and the world began to blur, the bodies and grass turning into blurry shapes. “Wait! I still have so many questions!” He said to Holy Rome as his vision began to fade.

“Answers will come to you in time, my friend. Do me a favor, and if she is still alive and well, tell her I love her,” he said quickly.

Before Germany could ask, he woke up to Italy shaking his arm gently, whispering his name. “Germany? Ludwig?”

He blinked a few times before looking over and focusing on his lover’s face. “You were talking in your sleep, again.” Said the small brunet.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked.

Italy nodded slightly but shrugged. “I’m more worried about you. Were you having nightmares again?”

Germany sighed. “Uh, Ja… a nightmare.” He said, keeping the details from the Italian.

Italy frowned deeply, laying back down beside him. “Are you okay?” He asked. Germany simply nodded, hugging the smaller male close to his chest. Italy lifted his head, pressing a gentle kiss to the German’s nose, and slowly closed his eyes. He laid his head on the pillow beside Germany’s and slowly drifted off once more.

Germany felt so confused. He thought that by dreaming again, he’d be able to get some answers, but it simply created more questions. He had no idea when he was supposed to be fighting these creatures, or if he could do it alone, and was Holy Rome talking about Italy when he said to tell “her” that he loved her? He assumed that the answer to his last question would be a yes, but to avoid causing Italy panic, he decided against telling Italy anything.

It was for his own good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter eight! Things are starting to get good, so expect some more tension in the next few chapters! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


	9. Chapter 9

Prussia paced nervously in his room, hands clasped behind his back. His phone rested on his dresser, and he glanced at it from time to time, deep in thought. “You can do this, Gil. You’re just a little nervous,” he murmured to himself as he stopped pacing.

“Just call him,” he said.

But what if Canada said no? Ever since the morning after they had sex, Canada had been really distant. He’d gone home without Prussia even knowing, and Italy said that he had practically run out of the house. Did he ruin things? God, he hoped he didn’t…

Maybe Canada was just shy and afraid. After all, France had said that Prussia was a player, so maybe the Canadian thought he’d just been used. Prussia took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh.

He told himself to stop being a baby and picked up the phone. After dialing the number that Italy had given him (he only asked because he was worried about the Canadian and walking to France’s probably wasn’t a good idea), he held the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” The voice on the other end of the line was soft and confused, adorable nonetheless, and Prussia felt his heart flutter in his chest.

“Hey, um, it’s Prussia!” He began. “Italy gave me your number,” he added with a nervous chuckle. He swallowed faintly.

On his end of the line, Canada smiled warmly. Maybe Prussia did really care about him. He was making an effort to keep in touch, and that made the Canadian happy. “Did you need something?” He asked.

“Oh! Yeah, I was wondering if you’d want to walk the dogs with me this evening?” Asked the Prussian. If he wasn’t beaming before, Canada definitely was now.

“Of course! I’d love too!” He said, tucking a blonde curl behind his ear. Words couldn’t describe how happy and relieved Canada was that Prussia wanted to see him again. After they’d hooked up that evening, Canada had been worrying himself sick, thinking that Prussia wanted nothing to do with him. So far, he was proving France wrong, and oddly enough that gave him some sort of satisfaction.

“Great! I’ll be there at around seven, then.” Said Prussia. Canada smiled warmly. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up (Prussia waited until Canada hung up first, of course). They both breathed sighs of relief, smiling from ear to ear.

When seven rolled around, Canada found himself rushing down the stairs. He made sure he looked presentable, of course, wearing jeans and his favorite hoodie. His hair was brushed neatly, one side tucked behind his ear. He was just about to the door when he heard a voice behind him, “And just where are you off to in such a hurry?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, a hand on the doorknob. “O-oh, um… Out with a friend.” He said vaguely. He hated lying to France, but this wasn’t lying. It was just telling him a fraction of the truth. He was going out with a friend, he just wasn’t going to tell France who it was.

“Who?” Asked the Frenchman.

“Bye, France! I’ll be back in an hour or two!” Canada said quickly in response as he walked outside, closing the door quickly.

Standing a few yards away from the house was Prussia, holding the dogs’ leashes in one hand. He was wearing a plain black shirt with black jeans, and he had a red bandana tied around his neck. He looked handsome, and Canada felt his face heat up at the thought.

Prussia waved, smiling charmingly. “You ready?” He asked the Canadian who nodded in return.

As they began to walk, Canada found that he was compelled to voice his doubts and fears, murmuring, “You know, I was really worried that you wouldn’t want to see me again.” Prussia frowned at this, arching a pale eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t I want to see you?” He asked, confused.

“W-Well, France did say that you were probably only in it for the… sex.” Said Canada, cheeks darkening as a blush spread across them. Prussia frowned, sighing.

“Do you believe him…?” He asked, sort of dejected. He couldn’t really blame Canada for doubting him, but it still stung a bit.

Canada shook his head quickly. “Not exactly! I just… It left doubts in my mind… I’m sorry.” He said, frowning deeply.

“I guess France is only looking out for your well being… I used to be like that, but really it was just to try and fill the void of loneliness,” he murmured. “After West and Italy hooked up, I began to feel so depressed. It all started when my country was dissolved, of course, but the fact that my baby brother was growing up really affected me, too.” Canada stared at the albino, shocked.

“But you… You make me feel different than anyone else I’ve ever hooked up with. I always thought you were cute, but I’d never had a chance to meet you. Those other people… I never wanted to see them again, but I want to see you all the time,” Prussia said. He let out a soft sigh, face flushed with what Canada assumed to be embarrassment.

Canada smiled warmly. “You know, that could be arranged…” He said, blushing faintly. Prussia looked up at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

As they walked, they talked about a lot of other things. Canada found out that Prussia felt lost; he wasn’t human, nor was he a country, so he felt that he didn’t have a purpose. He also found out that Germany usually told him what goes down at the world meetings, and that he really missed attending them. Eventually, they ended up holding hands, walking side by side through the streets.

“Honestly, I was nervous about calling you,” chuckled Prussia.

“No way, not you, Mr. Confidence!” Canada teased, giggling softly. Prussia snorted, shaking his head with a smile. Canada smiled and said, “That’s actually pretty cute.” Prussia blushed darkly and rolled his incredible eyes, muttering a “yeah, yeah”. They laughed together, and as the sky began to darken up, Prussia turned down France’s street.

They approached the house, and Prussia pulled Canada close with one arm, hugging him gently. “Hey, thanks for listening to me and putting up with me for an hour,” he said. Canada blushed darkly, smiling shyly.

“Well, I’d love to do it again sometime, but maybe with less walking?” He suggested, making the Prussian laugh.

“Sure, whatever you want!” He responded, smiling brightly. He turned toward the Canadian, lifting his chin gently with a soft whisper, “I’ll see you again soon.” He closed the gap between them (much to Canada’s delight) and pressed his lips against the blond’s. Canada hummed softly in satisfaction, eyes half-lidded. When they parted, he blushed darkly.

“Y-yeah, soon.” He said, smiling shyly. He stepped up onto the landing, smiling as he waved to Prussia. He watched the male walk down the street until he turned a corner, vanishing from his field of view. He sighed happily and quietly opened the door. He pushed it open, thanking God that it didn’t creak like it usually did.

Canada slid off his sneakers, putting them on the little shelving unit on the floor in the foyer, and carefully tiptoed his way to the stairs. If he was lucky, he could sneak into his room without France knowing, and-

“Who was that?” Came an angry voice from the kitchen doorway. Shit, thought Canada… He slowly turned around and came face to face with a furious France.

He was in for it, now... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter nine! I like to imagine that France is Canada's father figure, and that he really doesn't like his baby hanging around a "hooligan" like Prussia, so that's my reasoning for making France a bit of a dick in this story. Also, let's just say they live in a small area of Europe where all the European nations can live together in a city. I won't get specific, but I hope that clears up any confusion my darling readers may have! <3
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Check back for more, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for sticking with me thus far!
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


	10. Chapter 10

“Tell me who the hell you were with, Matthew!” Snapped France, his blue-violet eyes blazing. Canada frowned, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing. His body language was defensive, but defiant nonetheless.

“I-I… I was out with Ame-”

“Oh, and America has white hair?!” France asked, crossing his arms. He wasn’t convinced, but Canada wasn’t about to submit.

“You can’t choose who I hang out with! I can hang around whoever I want, and you can’t stop me!” Canada said.

France sneered, eyes narrowed. “While you’re under my roof, you will abide by my rules!” He said angrily.

Canada wasn’t having any of this, of course. France always treated him like a child, and he was beginning to regret his decision to stay with him. “When are you going to stop treating me like I’m some stupid kid?!” He snapped.

“Maybe when you stop acting like one!”

Canada glared at him, hot tears blurring his vision. He turned and ran up the stairs, running into his bedroom and slamming the door. As soon as he locked the door, he leaned against the wood, sobbing quietly. He needed to talk to someone, and the first person that came to mind was Prussia.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up the number that Prussia had called from (hopefully it wasn’t their landline). He saved the number as a new contact, changing Prussia’s name to something that he’d probably change later (it was incredibly sappy), and began to tap at the “keys” on his screen.

“Hey, are you still awake?” His message asked.

The reply wasn’t instant, but it was quick enough. “Yeah, why? What’s up?” Was the message, followed by a little heart.

“France is being an absolute and utter douche-bag right now, and I don’t know what I’m going to do. He started yelling at me because he saw us together, and I’m so sick of it.” Canada pressed send, biting his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Prussia’s response was immediate, and Canada assumed it was meant to be angry, “Er ist ein Arschloch. You can be with whoever you want to be with. You’re a grown man, not a child.”

“I’m so worked up and I can’t stop crying,” he sent. He wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffling faintly.

“Okay, breathe. Go ahead and try to get some sleep; it’s kind of late. Goodnight, and if you need anything, I’m a phone call away,” was Prussia’s message, followed by another heart. Canada felt his heart swell in his chest, and he smiled ever so slightly.

He put his phone on charge and undressed, putting on pajama pants and a t-shirt. He yawned softly, stretching before climbing into bed. He laid his head on his pillow, cuddling up with the thick comforter.

Prussia… He was such a sweetheart, and Canada wasn’t entirely sure why France was set on sabotaging their relationship. From what Canada understood, they used to be great friends. Maybe they had a falling out or something (he decided that he would ask Prussia later).

Canada had never really been in love before, at least not hardcore like he was at the moment. Prussia made him feel visible in a world where he really wasn’t, and that made his heart soar. They were both lost and needed each other to feel whole again. Prussia had a purpose, and Canada had someone to boost his confidence. Really, it was a great situation. Not to mention the sex was great (he blushed at that).

He eventually drifted off, lulled to sleep by thoughts of a certain red-eyed country.

The next morning, Canada awoke with a faint headache. He sighed, nuzzling deeper into his pillow, legs tangled up in the sheets. He opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that pooled into his room. He eventually got up and got dressed, walking downstairs as he rubbed an eye.

He followed the scent of toast and citrus, stepping into the kitchen. The tiled floor was cold, but that didn’t stop him from grabbing an orange from the basket on the counter. “Good morning, Canada.” Said France with a smile. Canada rolled his eyes, pissed at him for acting as if nothing had happened when it clearly did.

He ignored him, grabbing a slice of toast as it popped out of the toaster. He heard France let out a soft sigh. “I just want you to be safe,” he said.  
“Prussia would never hurt me.” Said Canada angrily as he grabbed a butter knife from the drawer. He cut a slice of butter from the plate it was on, spreading it over his toast quickly.

“Canada, you’re too naive and he’ll use that against you-”

Canada dropped his butter knife on the counter, satisfied with the loud clang it made. He grabbed his toast and angrily walked upstairs. France went to call after him, but stopped. He knew that there wasn’t any point in yelling.

In his room, Canada dialed Prussia’s number, hoping that he was up. He bit into his piece of toast once before setting it on the nightstand and started to peel his orange. “Hello?” Came the husky voice on the other end of the line. Canada frowned.

“Did I wake you up?” He asked.

“No, I’ve been up for a while now. Is everything okay?”

“I’m starting to hate living with France. I can’t stand it here. All he does is treat me like a child, then he wants to act like nothing happened!” He muttered. As he ranted, he noticed that Prussia had been quiet since he’d finished his first sentence, and he stopped. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Why don’t you move out?” said Prussia, and Canada’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten is up! Prussia just wants to protect his cinnamon roll. T.T
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~Purple_Merle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! After some consideration, I've decided to rewrite my War of Corpses story, and here we are! Chapter one is completely fleshed out and finished, so expect chapter Two in a week at the most.
> 
> Thank you so much, and feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Cross-posted on wattpad, and co-written by RyuuSenai (thanks so much, dude)!
> 
> ~Blu


End file.
